Trick Or Murder
by ocfan
Summary: AU: How Luke and Mark would celebrate Halloween if they had the chance...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

 _Halloween was their favorite day of the year…it always had been. No matter how many homes that they had been in or places they lived Halloween was it, it was their day._

"Mark!" Luke screeched shaking his brother awake.

 _Mark rolled over and opened his eyes...Luke was sitting up in the bed with a mischievous look on his face. Mark knew what day it was. Ryan Hardy might be on their trail…but they didn't care. Mike Weston was out there…they had no interest. Pranking, candy and possible murder…Ryan and Mike were just going to have to wait their turn._

"Happy Halloween Luke," Mark said sitting up.

"Happy Halloween little brother," Luke said giving his brother a kiss on the forehead.

 _Mark smiled…getting out of the bed he was relieved that the house was quiet. Ever since being adopted the two of them had mostly kept to themselves if they weren't with their adoptive mother Lily. Since Lily's death, it was the two of them…they looked out for each other, they always had and they always would._

"Get up Luke!" Mark said noticing that his brother had lain down again in the bed that they shared.

"I thought you were going to make me breakfast?" Luke said.

 _Mark shook his head in slight annoyance…but he knew that he would do anything for Luke._

"OK fine…" Mark said walking out the door.

"Love you!" Luke said laughing.

"Love you too…" Mark shouted down the hall.

 _Mark walked into the kitchen of the safe house, it wasn't much at all…it was all that their mother had left. They spent many Halloweens there, lights off watching Halloween movies while their mother was out for the night. The house was decked out to the nines in Halloween decorations, it was ones that they gathered through the years from places and people that Lily neglected to tell them about they still loved them though._

"Mark...I'm coming down," Luke said after making the bed.

"Thanks for the warning!" Mark said as he started on his pumpkin pancakes.

 _Mark turned to the stove and started making their breakfast as Luke make his way to the kitchen. He sat down at their makeshift table and opened the box of cereal that was sitting there and stuck his arm in it._

"Really?" Mark said not even having to turn around.

"You want some?" Luke asked with his mouth full.

"No!" Mark said trying to stifle a laugh as he got back to his pancakes.

 _Mark hated the way that they portrayed Luke on the local news stations. Cold blooded, calculating, a murder is how they would describe him, that wasn't Luke...he wasn't always like that. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head; he just wanted to enjoy Halloween with his brother. Putting the food on the table, Mark put out plates, utensils and glasses as well. Helping themselves to food as well as drinks from the nearly empty fridge the house fell quiet again._

"Ryan Hardy better watch his back," Luke said suddenly. "He doesn't want to play with us…not tonight."

"We will get them Luke," Mark responded. "It's all worked out isn't it?"

"Whatever happens…you know what to do. Ok?" Luke said getting up.

"Yes Luke," Mark said.

 _The plans were clear, they always were…they were to get Ryan Hardy and now Mike Weston too. They were to get their revenge and if someone got in the way…just another body and what was Halloween for them without a few dead bodies laying around?_

"Thanks for breakfast...I'm going to shower," Luke said clearing his plate.

"I got it…" Mark said smiling.

"Be careful" Luke said before he started up the stairs.

"I will if you will," Mark said remembering their code they used.

 _Lily taught them this code when they were out in dangerous situations, they didn't use it much anymore. When they did use it, it was usually on Halloween when something crazy was going to happen which it always did. Mark started cleaning up the kitchen, he put the news on in the background as he did the dishes._

"Be constantly on the lookout, it is a night for fun but it is a night for unspeakable violence," the news reporter said. "Luke and Mark Gray are still out there, the FBI lead by Ryan Hardy will be on high alert. Report to them any information that you have."

 _Mark heart raced a little, he didn't know what was going to happen that night. Every Halloween night was different and now since their mother's death Luke was on more of a rampage than ever before. Mark tired to push those thoughts out of his head and finish with his chores, he knew that Luke wouldn't let anything happen to them._

 **A Few Hours Later**

 _Mark followed Luke out the front door of the safe house, they were both in black hoodies. Heads down they made their way down the street. They didn't see anyone out yet, they knew it was too early for any trick or treating. Luke took out a knife and snuck up behind a young casually dressed female and murdered her on the spot. It was Luke's tradition on Halloween, Mark never said anything he let him have it._

"The night is young, and she was the first," Luke said. "Of many…I hope to put Ryan Hardy on that list..."

"You do love a Halloween murder," Mark said feeling almost sorry for the young woman as her blood pooled around their shoes.

"Oh, you know I do," Luke said. "Let's go…"

 _Luke lead the way as Mark caught up quickly and walked next to his brother. The blood was squishing on the ground as they walked and it left bloody footprints. They walked a little while longer as they came upon a town; at this point they didn't really care about being noticed or anything like that._

"Trick or treat everyone," Luke said starting to shoot.

 _The diner patrons were screaming and there was blood everywhere. It seemed like hours, but it wasn't…Mark hid behind one of the diner booths that was near the front of the establishment._

"Luke, are you there?" Mark screamed with his eyes closed.

 _Mark heard shooting again, he was terrified especially when he heard Ryan Hardy's voice. That was quick work for FBI he had to admit._

"Go! Mark!" Luke said shouting at his brother.

"No!" Mark screamed back."I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine!" Luke said dodging the gunfire.

 _Mark ran behind a building to catch his breath, he snuck a peak and didn't see Luke. A tear rolled down his cheek, Luke appeared not a moment later._

"Don't do that to me!" Mark said hugging his brother tightly.

"I can't breathe," Luke said suddenly

"What is wrong? Luke!" Mark asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm ok...you were hugging me to tight," Luke said laughing.

 _Luke snuck a peek around the corner of the building, Ryan had seen him and shot again missing him completely._

"Nice shot Hardy!" Luke said ducking back behind the building next to Mark.

"Don't tease the guy with the gun!" Mark hissed at his brother.

"Oh please…he won't shoot me," Luke said. "He can't…"

 _It was true…Mark thought to himself, Ryan liked the chase to much…he lived for it. They were going to let them go…again…regroup and go after them another day. It was always the plan, the FBI couldn't understand the reasoning but Mike did so he just went along with it._

"Pack it up guys," Ryan said. "I don't see them anymore…"

"We have a dead body…" Mike told Ryan after getting off a call. "Female, a couple of blocks away…looks like Luke's work."

"Damn…" Ryan said as his cell phone rang.

 **The Safe House**

 _Luke and Mark sat on the couch and flipped on the TV…it was a Halloween movie marathon. With a big bowl of Halloween candy between them, they engaged in their favorite Halloween tradition. Tomorrow was another day…but tonight...tonight was their night._

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
